


Coffee and Flowers

by winshikkie



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff and Angst, I'm tired, M/M, Mutual Pining, barista! jaehwan, florist! wonshik, slight! neo, slowburn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winshikkie/pseuds/winshikkie
Summary: His heart was thundering against his ribcage, he couldn’t exactly pinpoint the reason why,but he thinks that the new clerk in the coffee shop could be the reason.florist! wonshik x barista! jaehwanThe story goes like this:Wonshik thinks Jaehwan's smile is as bright as his flowers.Jaehwan thinks Wonshik's cheeks could get as hot as his drink.Somehow, they get closer and fall in love (after a couple of more hot drinks and pretty flowers)Both are pretty clueless that they're so ultimately in love with one another,but that's what flowers and coffees are for. (and their friends might've taken some part in it but that's a secret)(although neither of them actually like coffee, but don't tell Taekwoon.)





	1. 01. Hot Chocolate and a Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!  
> this is my first ever fanfic,, whooh--  
> its just an excuse to write soft wonshik because wow i love soft wonshik  
> and its basically bubbly jaehwan x shy wonshik  
> Neo lowkey hinted in the story but its not too obvious ;-)
> 
> **i edited this myself, so please excuse the mistakes if any!
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> originally on aff = https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1316683/coffee-and-flowers-fluff-slightangst-vixx-jaehwan-wonshik-raken

The cold crisp air made it’s way through his lungs, slightly stinging them, but he tried to resist collapsing right then and there on the stone cold pavement. He probably made a bad idea staying up till the latest hours of dawn, working on flower arrangement orders for the next day (and he also might’ve continued working on producing some music).

His only goal for this morning was to get himself some nice, steaming hot chocolate, and rest for a while until Hakyeon nags him to hurry up and help out at the store.

Wonshik would always go to the coffee shop at the corner of the street.  
It wasn’t really well known, but he loved it since it was small and conveniently placed a couple of blocks further away from his shop, roughly 10-15 minutes by foot.  
Its interior was comfortable, with its round tables scattered neatly, the vibrant and various flowers that adorned the entrance and the tables, and the freshly baked cakes and small treats on display. He entered and a small bell jinggled softly above his head.

He dragged himself inside the cafe, and he was immediately greeted with warmth and the aromatic smell of coffee. He was still trying to blink away his sleepiness, that is until he heard a cheerful “hello” from behind the counter.

 

Now he was fully awake.

 

Not because he was intrigued by the smoothness and enthuastic tone of the voice, no, not at all.

 

Nor was it because he wanted to see who’s voice it could possibly belong to, no.

 

Wonshik would never admit these things, he just simply wanted to know since it was a different voice than the familiar employee whom he’d always meet every morning (and maybe to see who could be this cheerful at 7 am in the morning).

As soon as he looked up, he swore that his breath got caught in his throat, his eyes were blinded by the clerk’s stunning bright smile, and his heart pounded violently against his chest.

Because Wonshik was definitely not awestrucked with this man’s appearance.

Ok. He (finally) admits that he is.

He slightly hesitated in his steps before he went to the counter, and probably the first time after an approximate 6 months, he stuttered while ordering his regular drink.

“A h-hot ch-chocolate please”, he swore he would never mess up while ordering a simple plain hot chocolate, but it seems like he proved himself wrong.

“One hot chocolate, is that all? Would you like to order anything else?” the clerk, which his nametag read ‘Jaehwan’, chirped.

“N-No,” he stuttered out. Gosh, his mouth should stop following whatever his heart is doing because Wonshik was so sure he had weirded this cute clerk out already (although Jaehwan thinks otherwise).

“Name?”

“Wonshik.”

As Jaehwan went off to make his order, Wonshik hurried and scrambled to his seat.

His heart was still beating in his chest even as he sat down at his usual spot, at the corner of the cafe. He tried to calm his heart down, he figured he still had a lot of time, it’s still 7:05 am after all. He relaxed himself as he listened to the soft piano tune from the cafe.

He had always loved the morning visits to the cafe, where they had no customers yet and he felt like all his stress could finally be washed away. He nearly dozed off to sleep (again), but the chocolate scent alerted him awake.

Jaehwan handed him his order on the table, and Wonshik mumbled a soft ‘thank you’ to him. He thought that Jaehwan couldn’t have heard it, so he stared at his drink with slight embarrassment.

He took his first sip and felt relief and warmth wash all over his body. His mood just improved a ton today, solely because of this drink (and probably a certain someone, which he’ll never admit out loud). He expected Jaehwan to go back to the counter and clean up, while waiting for other customers.

What he didn’t expect was for him to sit right across him.

Great, just—great.

“Hi, I hope you don’t mind me sitting here?” Jaehwan asked quietly, almost as if he’s trying not to scare Wonshik away (although Wonshik would never be scared of someone as bright as him).

“Its still in the morning so there isn’t much to do, and I’m still waiting for my co-worker to arrive soon.”

“U-uh, sure—that’s fine I guess.”

“Great!”

They were silent for 5 minutes, Wonshik seemingly trying hard to avoid staring at the impossibly handsome clerk in front of him as he fiddled with his phone. Jaehwan merely hummed alongside the music tunes, which Wonshik found to be extremely soothing.

Wonshik kept on stumbling on his words, but he finally decided to build up his courage to ask a question.

“U-um, are you a new employee here? I just, uh—haven’t really seen you around before.”

“Oh, yeah! I just started working here last month. I decided to take up the job since I live nearby, and I know a thing or 2 on how to brew them,” he replied.

“How about you? Do you work around here?”

“Y-yeah, just a few blocks from here actually,” Wonshik managed to reply. Boy, he sure felt giddy at such an early time in the morning.

“Oh, really? That’s neat! What do you work as?”

“A f-florist,”Wonshik managed to squeak out.

He slightly ducked his head down, swirling his drink. He never really got good feedback whenever he says that he works as a florist. Anyone would think that he works as a tattooist, or perhaps, a rapper.

While they got the ‘rapper’ part correct (although he only produces tracks, he rarely raps, but sometimes he creates some lyrics if he’s feeling extra creative), he was certainly not a tattooist. Sure, his body has tattoos, but he thinks that his clumsy hands wouldn’t be able to handle tattooing someone else.

Wonshik’s left hand had something that resembled a sun and a moon colliding with one another, with stars surrounding it. Its quite hard to describe something that had such exquisite beauty, despite black being the only color used.

His collarbone and chest area had illustrations of flowers and leaves etched onto his skin. Chrysanthemum and several roses covered a certain part of his chest as their petals littered around it. On his right shoulder were several blooming hibsicus and peonies, and their leaves intertwined and twirled gracefully, ending at the nape of his neck with a budding flower.

There was no specific reason as to why he chose all the tattoos he had, he just found them so breathtaking. Although he didn’t get them on impulse, he chose each one carefully. Ravi is a man who appreciates stunning artworks after all. He can’t understand why people judged him a lot just because of his tattoos.

The gazes directed to him at work and even the streets would just—irritate him from time to time.

Were florists not allowed to have tattoos?

Thankfully, he wore an oversized sweater today, the sleeves covering half of his palms and his neck tattoo barely peeking out from beneath it. It was still quite visible, but at least it wasn’t completely out there for the world to see.

Jaehwan must’ve already seen his tattoos though. There’s no way that he could’ve missed the black ink peeking out under his white sweater.

Before Jaehwan could say any remarks, the bell jingled; someone else had entered.

 

“Ah, Taekwoon-hyung, you’re finally here. Took you some time,” Jaehwan said to the tall, pale figure. Taekwoon seemed to have a scowl etched on his face, shivering as he entered; he was surely having a pleasant morning.

“No Jaehwan, you’re the one that’s too early. Who goes to work as early as 7 am?” Taekwoon replied as he relished in the warmth of the café.

“The sign literally says that we open at 7 am, hyung. Just admit that you woke up late, yeah?” Jaehwan remarked.

Taekwoon huffed out a sigh, and turned towards Wonshik who’s just sitting down quietly. They made brief eye contact until Taekwoon spoke.

“Ah, hey there Shik. Sorry I made you deal with this brat here, hope you didn’t mind,” he said.

“Hey!”

Wonshik let out a soft chuckle; he found the two bickering quite entertaining.

“No, no, it’s alright. That reminds me, when would you like me to deliver the flowers?” he asked.

“Oh, you’re done? Quick as always. You can send them to us by tomorrow, if that’s possible,” Taekwoon replied as he head to the back room to put his bag and change to his uniform.

 

A slight gasp was heard in front of them.

 

“Wait, so you’re telling me, this is the man that’s been making all of our flower arrangements? Are you serious?”Jaehwan asked with a voice that’s probably a little too loud and blaring to be a question.

“Yes, yes he is Jaehwan. Didn’t I tell you before?” Taekwoon replied as he went to the counter.

Wonshik just stared at Jaehwan, who’s mouth and eyes were wide open; he clearly looks amused and shocked at the same time with this newfound infromation. He let out a soft chuckle looking at his expression, he found his actions to be adorable. (he’ll never say this out loud, though.)

“ I swear to god you didn’t, did you? Was I not listening? Oh god—I was dazing off again was I?”, Jaehwan stammered.

“So you’re the one that made our place lookin’ all fancy and pretty?” Jaehwan asked, turning his gaze to Wonshik all of a sudden.

“ I’m in love with every single flower decorations you’ve arranged! Seriously! They just seem to make the place much happier and lively because their colors are so vibrant!” Jaehwan stated out loud, again with that blaring voice of his.

Wonshik didn’t mind though.

He loved how Jaehwan looked with his eyes shining and mouth stretching from ear to ear.

“Y-yeah, I was busy last month so I couldn’t visit the cafe to check on the flowers. But Taek kept me updated and fortunately took care of the flowers well, which I’m ultimately thankful for,” Wonshik replied bashfully as he played with the hems of his sweater.

He felt this warmth inside of him, he felt proud and happy. He always feels the happiest whenever people compliment his flower arrangements.

 

When he told Taekwoon about wanting to work in a flower shop, he recommended a friend of his that was opening up one nearby his cafe. Wonshik was glad enough that he could be hired despite his tattoos, which his friend paid no attention to.

His friend, Hakyeon, was very much amused by Wonshik’s enthusiasm with flowers, and said that even though he had a rough appearance, the way how his eyes shone whenever he talked about flowers is something you can almost never miss.

When they first opened, their customer count was close to 0.

Wonshik was slightly blaming himself, wondering if he was the reason why customers weren’t coming, because of his intimidating figure.

He does have a slight tall and lean figure, after all. Hakyeon always reminded him though, that appearances shouldn’t matter. He hired Wonshik for a reason, and he trusts him to handle their flowers.

Slowly though, several customers would enter their shop. The looks on their faces were priceless whenever they would see the various types of flowers they sold. They stared in awe, different flowers scattered the shop, ranging from the smallest, tiniest and delicate ones, to the most vibrant ones with wide and soft petals. They also sold several pots ranging from different sizes and shapes, along with some vases as well.

Initially, they were all slightly intimdated by Wonshik, but the boy always managed to put on a soft smile at the counter. Whenever the customers were about to leave, he would put on the most warmest smile, showing his crescent eyes, cheeks stretching to the edges of his face and seemed as if he was radiating pure sunshine and happiness.

They’re not a famous shop, but they do get the regular customers occassionally. They don’t make the best sales, but Hakyeon and Wonshik are content. They don’t need tons of customers, they just want to enjoy what they love doing the most, and coincidentally, both of them absolutely adore handling flowers.

 

A sudden buzz dirsupted Wonshik out of his own thoughts, and grabbed his phone. Turns out it’s a text from Hakyeon:

 

Yeonie : (2)

-Shikkie hurry ur ass back here and help me set up the store and orders

-Ur not the only one who got lack of sleep last night y’know

 

Me:

K, I’ll be there in abt 15mns

I’ll buy u your usual coffee alright

And that muffin u like

 

Yeonie:

Ur the best ilysm thank u my child

 

Wonshik let out a small laugh, followed by a sigh, as he stood up and started to gather all of his things.

“ Was that Hakyeon?” Taekwoon questioned from behind the counter.

“ Yeah, I gotta head back to the shop soon,” he said while stuffing his wallet into his pocket,

“Oh, before I go, can I get a coffee and a muffin?”

“ Y’know, the usual, for Hakyeon. The, uh—damn i forgot,” Wonshik said.

But before he could even text Hakyeon, Taekwoon quickly prepared a berry muffin and a hot caramel macchiato and stuffed them in a paper bag.

 

Like the one Hakyeon always orders.

 

Oh?

 

“You remembered?” Wonshik questioned Taekwoon with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

“Sh-shut up and just quickly give it to him before it gets cold, alright?” Taekwoon replied with a quiet yet stern voice. Although Ravi had an idea of what’s going on, he decided to keep quiet for the time being.

“Well then, I’ll get going. See you tomorrow, I’ll be carrying your flowers here during opening time.”

“Ok, thanks a lot Shik,” Taekwoon replied, and hurriedly took care of the next customer that had just entered.

Just as he was heading out the door, bracing himself for the harsh, cold weather again (he made a mental note to dress warmer tomorrow), a voice stopped him.

“Wait! You forgot your hot chocolate,” Jaehwan hastily said to him and handed him his cup.

 

Although, that wasn’t the only thing Jaehwan handed him.

On the same day, Wonshik’s heart stuttered uncontrollably for the second time.

 

Jaehwan handed him a scarf, his scarf, and Wonshik was ultimately flustered because not only that,

Jaehwan wrapped it around Wonshik himself.

 

His cheeks turned to a bright shade of red, all the way to the tips of his ears, and even the nape of his neck. He also might’ve heard a very low chuckle and a soft ‘cute’, but he’s too busy trying to process his thoughts of what just happened.

God, can this guy charm him any more than this?

“ I uh, figured I should probably give you my scarf since you did look like you were freezing when you got here, and the weather’s probably colder today so I thought I’d give it to you ,” Jaehwan said to him, with that smooth voice and gentle smile of his, although he looked almost shy this time, different than how he was earlier.

“ You can give it back tomorrow, when you deliver the flowers. I—I don’t mind.”

“Th-thank you, Jaehwan, I-I really appreciate it,” Wonshik let out softly.

 

(Taekwoon smiled upon seeing the two, but he’ll pretend he didn’t see anything.)

 

“Jaehwan! Hurry up and help me here you brat!” Taekwoon shouted from the cashier.

“Alright! Coming! See you tomorrow, Wonshik!” he quickly shouted and ran back to the help as more and more customers had just entered. 

“Y-yeah,” Wonshik softly mumbled as a reply and quickly bustled out the door.

 

Although he had a couple of blocks to walk in this freezing weather,

and his drink had probably turned cold,

he didn’t care.

His steps were light and he smiled as he thought of that cute clerk and his smile.

 

Wonshik was already anticipating for tomorrow to come, to meet him once again.


	2. 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of a filler chapter?  
> nothing much happened here, just a scene of what happened after the first chapter!

Guess who spent his whole day messing up orders, impossibly dropping more than 5 plates today, and kept on dazing off whenever Taekwoon called him? 

 

Jaehwan. 

 

The boy was perfectly fine yesterday, so Taekwoon couldn’t really think of any reasons as to why Jaehwan was such a mess today. He understands if the plate suddenly slipped off his hands, but they really just dropped—just like that. So Taekwoon decided he’s had enough and sat with Jaehwan just as they’re about to close for the day and asked him just what the fuck is going on.

“What do you mean hyung? I’m perfectly fine today,” Jaehwan said, and he clearly wasn’t getting the message.

“Define ‘fine’, since I don’t think dropping the dishes and dazing off for the whole day is what you call ‘fine’, Jaehwan,” he bickered back.

“Ok, you got a point there, but really I’m alright. I’m not sick or anything like that.” Jaehwan seemed to be just as confused as Taekwoon was, but before he was asked anything else, he declared that maybe the coffee’s taking a toll on him, and all he needs is just some good sleep.

“Hey, have you seen my scarf anywhere?” he asked all of a sudden. Taekwoon forgot to mention he’s kinda forgetful.

“Jaehwan, you literally gave it to Wonshik today, remember? Early in the morning?” Taekwoon reminded him with a tone similar to a mother reminding her child for the 5th time that day.

“Wonshik? Who—oh,” and just as soon as he remembered who this ‘Wonshik’ is, his face turned red in an instant.

 

Oh.

 

Interesting.

 

Now, the thing is, Taekwoon has teased Jaehwan multiple times before. 

The kid would always turn shy and bashful—it was honestly quite cute, he had to admit—with his cheeks dusted a soft shade of pink.

But this? 

He was flushed red, up until the tips of his ears, and Taekwoon’s pretty confident its not because he’s freezing.

“Would you like to tell me something, Jaehwan?” Taekwoon playfully asked him.

There was a lingering thought in Jaehwan, something he wasn’t so sure of himself.   
He thought that maybe his mind was too preoccupied with the cute customer earlier today, but he brushed it off and decided to keep quiet on that matter. 

He’ll figure it out on his own.

“N-no, let’s just go home ok, I need a lot of sleep right now,” and thus Jaehwan quickly pushed his way out of the café, leaving Taekwoon inside just to think and process things. 

Taekwoon didn’t miss their small interaction that morning. He’s always been an observant guy.

Jaehwan’s a sociable butterfly indeed, but he doesn’t really talk to any random customer just like how he did to Wonshik. Most certainly, he also wouldn’t have just willingly given his scarf to a person he just met. 

Taekwoon just chuckled at the thought and hurried up to catch up with him.

He thought the two were quite cute honestly, he’s never seen Jaehwan so bashful before.

They walked silently for a bit, both a bit too exhausted to really say anything.  
But Jaehwan being Jaehwan, the kid couldn’t shut up for at least 5 minutes. And so there he is, bickering about how cold it is, even though he knew exactly who he gave his scarf to.  
Taekwoon being Taekwoon just partially listened to whatever he said, occasionally humming so it seemed like he was actually paying attention. His mind was too preoccupied at the thought that his friend here might be developing a crush.

 

And he can’t wait to tell Hakyeon.

 

//

 

Wonshik and Hakyeon were just about to head back, until Hakyeon saw his red scarf.

Thinking back, Wonshik was unusually happy today.

Don’t get him wrong, Wonshik is probably the brightest, fluffiest child Hakyeon ever knew of, but today, he was really happy. Hakyeon wonders why. 

“Hey, Shik?”

Wonshik merely hummed in reply as he cleaned up the counter.

“When did you ever get that red scarf?”

Wonshik nearly dropped the pot that he was holding, and his ears immediately flushed red. He seemed nervous for some reason.

“U-um, its actually not mine—someone gave it to me, earlier today,” he said bashfully.

“Name?”

“J-jaehwan, he’s new around here.”

Hakyeon simply cooed at his behavior. 

He had always found Wonshik cute, the way how he smiles would always put a smile on Hakyeon’s face too. 

Wonshik would always flush to a shade of pink whenever Hakyeon complimented him, whenever he’s shy, and whenever he he talks about flowers—something he absolutely adores and loves—and Wonshik seemed to be very shy and pink talking about this ‘Jaehwan’ guy.

“I’d love to talk more about this ‘Jaehwan’ of yours, but guessing how exhausted we both look, let’s just head home for now, yeah?”

“Y-yeah, sure. Let me just get my things, I’ll meet you outside,” he said as he went to the storage room.

Hakyeon didn’t miss the soft smile on Wonshik’s face when he mentioned ‘Jaehwan’. 

He also didn’t miss the way how Wonshik entered the shop this morning with light steps and a face brighter than other days.

He’s happy that Wonshik’s happy, and he’s definitely intrigued in this ‘Jaehwan’ guy he mentioned. Because something is going on between them, he’s sure about it.

Walking home, Hakyeon decided to ask more questions about this ‘Jaehwan’ dude, but only a little. He didn’t want to reduce Wonshik into a puddle just yet, and he makes a mental note to not tease Wonshik too much on this matter. Hakyeon knew only some things about Jaehwan, like how he’s the new employee in Taek’s café, how he’s just slightly taller than Wonshik. 

He didn’t miss Wonshik’s light steps and soft voice as he talked about how handsome Jaehwan is, and how he was very kind to give him a scarf. 

Frankly, Hakyeon is sure that Wonshik might be developing a crush, but he doesn’t blurt it out just yet. Their day ended with more cooing and teasing from Hakyeon to the younger, and Wonshik being an utter mess, being impossibly redder than how he already was.

 

Hakyeon can’t wait to tell Taekwoon about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!! sorry i haven't uploaded in a while, yet in the end i'm giving you guys a filler chapter instead ;;  
> its been hectic lately since its at the end of the semester so many assessments are piling up!  
> i'm also not too good in writing fluff it seems,, i find it really hard haha^^;; i kinda enjoy writing angst a bit more? which is why i spend more time in my other fic now im so sorry ;;
> 
> anyways, i'll try to upload chpt 2 soon!! until then~
> 
> thankyou very much for the kudos, i appreciate it, really!!<333


	3. Gardenias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there!! so sorry for the long update ㅠㅠ  
> i basically got really busy during exams, sprained my knee, and kinda got stuck with the general plot hehe  
> but i'm glad to say i've finally finished a chapter, and i actually kinda like it! at least i think its cute ^^  
> nonetheless, i hope you enjoy it!

Wonshik was on his way to the café the next day, ready to set up some flowers. He probably looked tired as fuck, since he barely got any sleep. He was busy (as usual), preparing orders for the next day, and his heart was secretly telling him it might also be because he can’t get this cute clerk out of his head for the whole day but he didn’t wanna admit anything.

 

At least not yet.

 

He went in the café with a struggle and he really could’ve used Hakyeon’s help but he claimed that he was too ‘tired’ and needed some ‘extra sleep’. Wonshik called bullshit on that but he doesn’t send it to Hakyeon; he doesn’t dare to.

With a heavy sigh, reluctantly, he opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to find no one in the shop yet.

Ok so 6:40 am might be a little too early, but it was a good chance for him to actually clear his mind and get some fresh air. He never really got enough time to clear his mind properly, the usual stress and all the socializing wearing out his body.

 

So, he took his time in arranging the flowers, as delicate as possible.

 

He was humming softly to himself at the corner of the café, until he heard a soft jingle at the entrance.

He didn’t bother too much at first, maybe it was just Taekwoon, or maybe time just flew by that quick. You never really keep track of time whenever you’re doing something you truly enjoy.

 

 

But he was definitely not expecting that person to sing.

 

 

This voice was soft, velvet, smooth, and all those good compliments people usually give about voices. But it was somewhat different than others.  Something so unique, that Wonshik can’t exactly pinpoint what about it makes it unique, but he was just simply intrigued.

He quickly wrapped up his final flower for the décor and was actually proud for once at his work. He never really compliments himself that much, he’d never received much either from his younger years anyways. The most that he got are from his closest friends, Hakyeon and Taekwoon.

 

As he went up to the counter, his heart did that weird thumping thing it likes to do whenever he sees him (honestly, he’d only ever seen him once).

 

Jaehwan.

 

He’s wearing a white-collared shirt rolled up to his elbows, with sleek black pants snug around his waistline, complimenting his long and lean legs, along with black dress shoes to give the whole look a classy touch to it. Not to mention his fluffy brown hair.

Apparently Wonshik was too awestruck by the barista that he didn’t notice Jaehwan calling him multiple times.

 

And so Jaehwan did something.

 

He went up to Wonshik and stared at him right in the eye, using that smooth voice of his (accompanied with a slight smirk and a glint in his eye, but then again Wonshik was too awestruck to notice all this), and said,

 

_“Wonshik.”_

 

That must’ve woken Wonshik up from his trance because his cheeks immediately became the shade of red that Jaehwan absolutely adored on him.

Wonshik must’ve been so stunned, he even slightly tripped, nearly losing his balance and falling. Luckily though, Jaehwan was there, just in time to catch him.

 

“Whoah there,” he said with a light chuckle, “you okay?”.

 

This is where Wonshik started to re-evaluate his whole entire existence, because he doesn’t know what he had done to deserve this, to have someone like Jaehwan talking to him, right now.

 

“Y-yeah, I guess—I just uh, lost my balance for a bit,” he said while ducking his head. Boy was he heating up already.

 

“Well, can’t have you falling for me so quickly now, that’d be bad,” Jaehwan said with a playful tone.

 

At this point, Jaehwan realizes that he’s definitely interested in Wonshik, in ways more than he ever expected from a customer. He realizes that he absolutely adores Wonshik in that bashful flushed shade of red he’s in whenever he’s complimented and teased, so Jaehwan decides that he’ll do those two quite a lot from now on.

Wonshik actually wanted to counter Jaehwan with a question that’s been pestering him ever since this morning. Was it really Jaehwan that was singing?

 

“H-hey, Jaehwan?” he asks with a soft voice, as if he’ll anger Jaehwan.

 

“Yes, my dear Shikkie?”

 

 

_‘My dear.’_

 

 

For the second time that morning, Wonshik flushed red; he was taken aback by the extra nickname in front of his original nickname. His mind went blank, sirens seemed to go off in his mind because all that he could think of was ‘wow _**Jaehwan, Jaehwan, Jaehwan**_ ’.

Jaehwan just looked so perfect and stunning today, and he was making all sorts of eye contact with him; it was almost too much for Wonshik, too much.

Before Wonshik could become an even more flustered mess, Taekwoon had the perfect timing to arrive.

 

Taekwoon arrived, saw the two standing awkwardly near the counter, eyeing them curiously. He didn’t say anything about the whole situation though. Even if he had an idea of what’s going on, he doesn’t say a word about it. Just a soft smile adorning his face.

 

“Oh hyung! For once you’re not late? That’s new.”

 

“Ha ha, funny Jae, good morning to you too. Hey, Shik,” he said as he approached them.

 

“H-hi Taek, sorry for bothering so early, but I’ve already set up the whole place for you. Hope it’s alright.”

 

“Wonshik, if I didn’t like your arrangements, why would I ever lend you an extra key so that you can enter the shop early to set them up?”, sometimes Taekwoon questions himself if he made the right decision to stick with Wonshik throughout all these years.

 

 

(He’s sure he made the perfect one though.)

 

 

“I’d love for you to stay and perfect everything here to your desires, but Hakyeon texted and said he really needs your help, soon.”

Wonshik was a little disappointed he had to leave so soon, he hadn’t even had the chance to ask Jaehwan yet. But work is work, so he obediently decided to help Hakyeon out.

 

Not like he had a choice to stay anyways.

 Just as he was about to leave though, Wonshik suddenly remembered something.

 

“Oh, right! Jaehwan, here—your scarf. Th-thank you for letting me borrow it yesterday,” he gently took it out of his bag. It smelled fresh and clean since he just got it out of the laundry the other day. He carefully held the scarf in his hands, waiting for Jaehwan to patiently get it back.

 

Although, that never happened.

 

“Uh—Jaehwan? Y-your scarf?” he simply looked at Jaehwan who’s eyes were softly creased and a small smile adorning his face. Wonshik was confused to say the least.

 

“No, no. It’s ok, Shikkie. You can keep it!” he said a little too excitedly.

 

Jaehwan can’t possibly tell Wonshik that his heart completely melts into this puddle of mess and warmth just by thinking of Wonshik wearing something of his.

He can’t possibly tell that he loves the idea of giving Wonshik more gifts in the future just to see him smile.

 

He can’t possibly tell that he’s completely infatuated with Wonshik.

 

“Wow Jaehwan, suddenly a gentleman huh. Just so you know, that scarf costs more than you think it does, Shik! That’s why he adores it so much,” Taekwoon gladly informs him, “be glad that you get the privilege to own such a thing when I wasn’t even allowed to just touch the damn fabric the slightest bit!” he shouted louder than usual, emphasizing it just for Jaehwan.

 

With this newfound information, Wonshik immediately snapped his head to Jaehwan.

 

“H-How much was this scarf, Jaehwan?”

He thought about it for a while and replied, “Oh, I kinda forgot actually. I think it was around $75? I’m not too sure.”

 

Wonshik sputtered.

 

“$75?! I-I-I can’t possibly have this! It’s too expensive and honestly you’d look so much more stunning wearing it compared to me, I mean you look so stunning even with the simplest clothes and even more so with this scarf,” he motioned the scarf towards Jaehwan, though the pretty boy was too stubborn to accept it.

 

“Oh Shikkie, thanks for the compliment!”

 

Wonshik didn’t even realize he had said it out loud.

 

 

Oops.

 

 

“But seriously, Shik, I meant it when I said you should keep it. I know I look great wearing it,” he said with a grin and a wink, moving closer towards Wonshik, “but you just look adorable in it,” he said with a gentle smile.

 Jaehwan then took the scarf from Wonshik’s hands and wrapped it around Wonshik, the same way like he did yesterday. Wonshik could do nothing but look lovestruck as usual, the same old red shade dusting his cheeks. He could basically smell Jaehwan’s cologne and he immediately deemed as his favorite scent.

 

“I think it’s time for you to go now. Oh! I almost forgot something, silly me.”

 

He quickly went behind the counter, a few shuffling was heard, and he went back to Wonshik with a little something behind his back.

 

 

“Here.”

 

 

Jaehwan motioned to him a small bouquet of Gardenias*. They were absolutely breathtaking.

 

“Jaehwan, I—I can’t—“, he quickly stuttered out but nonetheless gratefully accepted the small gift.

 

“I don’t know that much about flowers and I’m sure you know better than I do, but just take it as a token of thanks anyways,” he said while smiling fondly towards Wonshik,

 

“You know, for helping us out here and of course for the flowers. I—we appreciate it a lot, Shikkie.”

 

 

Wonshik was utterly speechless, he wanted to say thanks but a single ringtone had interrupted him. He fumbled for his phone and wasn’t too surprised when all he heard was a nagging voice.

 

 

“Wonshik you brat! Don’t spend all your damn time flirting and hurry your ass here and help me out!” Hakyeon was practically screaming over the phone, to which Jaehwan and Taekwoon both chuckled. Good old Hakyeon, as usual.

 

“I-I gotta go now, seriously Jaehwan I have to pay you back somehow! Its the least I could do,” he said.

 

Jaehwan just cooed because Wonshik is so adorable to repay him when he doesn’t need to at all. He takes up on the offer anyways.

 

“Alright, I’ll be awaiting those phone calls then!” he said with a wink.

 

 

“Have a good day Jaehwan! You too, Taek!” he quickly shouted to the both of them before rushing out the door and into the bustling streets.

 

 

Jaehwan just chuckled at Wonshik.

 

 

“You too, Shikkie. I hope you have a good day too.”

 

 

Wonshik rushed past people, with a dopey smile plastered on his face because he can’t believe the stunning barista just gave him a bouquet. He silently cursed himself for one, forgetting to ask if Jaehwan was really the one who sang that morning, two, his number.

 

 

He’ll just ask tomorrow, he thinks.

 

 

His smile was much more wider now. He was already excited to see Jaehwan again tomorrow.

 

 

 

He can’t wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello~ how was it? i hope you liked it!! uwu<33  
> the next chapter(s) will include angst (finally!). i think that throwing in some angst can really help and develop a relationship~  
> i'll probably take long to update again, i'm sorry ㅠㅠ, i just work so slow;;  
> anyways, thankyou for all your support, kudos, comments and whatnot. it means a lot to me, seriously!!
> 
> until next time~
> 
>  
> 
> *Gardernias = "you're lovely, secret love, purity and refinement." (based on http://www.livingartsoriginals.com/infoflowersymbolism.htm) i dont actually know that much about flowers lol.


	4. NOT AN UPDATE!

i sure am brave, coming here 6 months later just to tell yall this isn't an update :"-))

i have a lot to explain and i'll try to leave you out the boring bits~ 

 

but first and foremost, Merry Christmas you guys!! i know i'm a lil late, but really its gonna be christmas till new years lmao

i hope you guys had an amazing time with your loved ones and spent the day happily~<3333

 

i'd like to sincerely and deeply apologize for my absence in the past 6 months ㅠㅠ 

i know what its like to wait months for an update, and here i am telling you guys this isnt one,, im so so sorry ㅠㅠ

 

so! 

where have i been?

 

long story short, i joined a school science fair that required me to leave the country~ but unfortunately, it was at the same time when my school was also starting;; 

so while i was gone for 2 weeks or so, i missed 2 weeks worth of school, which meant i missed assignments.. i missed a total of 18 assignments;; (i'm still in my 2nd year of high school ㅠㅠ)

i was very very stressed once i returned home (but i didn't regret joining the fair ;;) and i had so many mental breakdowns in just 1 semester, i was hella tired lmao i sound so weak;;

but i didn't really have time to focus on this fic either ㅠㅠ

 

this is because i drew lots instead ! (ig = @heavell_) once i returned, as a way to cope with all of the goddamn stress, i drew a lot, hence why i was missing for so long;;

and i focused on my other fic too ! (Bloom) since W1 is disbanding soon and idk how to feel if i upload it at march next year lmao.

\+ i like to write my chapter in one sitting, idk why,, actually, the longest part is usually plotting the idea and proofreading :"-))

also when i write, i tend to focus on how i write it, grammar, whatever,, it just stresses me out more ,,

 

i ended up rambling a lot.

 

_i'm very sorry._

 

unfortunately, i won't be working on this fic anytime soon, most likely will start working on it once my Bloom fic is finished~ and i deeply apologize for the wait once againㅠㅠ

i hope you guys are able to wait patiently until the next update, i'll really really try my best to update it , i promise !! 

 

thankyou soso much for reading all this, for being patient, and for being so understandingㅠㅠ and thankyou so much for 60+ kudos! 

i really appreciate all of your support,, especially since i dont think i write that good for fluff ㅠㅠ <3333

 

hopefully you won't wait till 6 months again lol, have a very nice day everyone!! until the next ACTUAL update !!<333


End file.
